Player's Challenge
by cece-noon
Summary: Bella is new at school and Edward is made to show her around because of his previous trouble with the school. But he can't forget her or stop obsessing. But is she more than she appears, will Edward fall in love. Read. EPOV. AH. ON-HOLD! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm sorry that it has taken a year to update. Truly, I am. But I had lost all love and passion for this story. So here it is, again. Because a year ago, my writing style was shit, so now it's better. And a little insight, I actually couldn't read this story without crying about how atrocious it was. So please read and review and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

Well here I was again, the first day back, one of the best schools in America, and I was already in trouble. Things never change, I mean, come on, it wasn't even that bad this time. So on the last day of school last year I was drunk and went skinny dipping in the pool in front of a heap of people, I was celebrating! But with my track record they would expect it, but no. So I was here, outside the principal's office waiting for the three weeks detention that was now the long standing tradition Mr. Wilson and I had.

I ran my hand through my wayward bronze hair as Mrs. Ashden waved me in to see my dear friend Mr. Wilson, principle of this fine establishment. I looked around the room, only noticing a girl in the room with her father by her side. "He will only be a few moments, Sir. Can I get you a coffee?" said Mrs. Ashden. The tall man with brown hair refused with a grunt. I turned my back to them without any further glance. Mrs. Ashden waved me in to see Mr. Wilson. "I'll have a coffee if it's not too much trouble, Judy." I said.

"Edward, in you go." She sighed with frustration. I gave a smirk and proceeded to knocked on the ostentatious wooden door.

"Come in Mr. Cullen." I walked into his office like I owned the place and plonked down in the principle's chair as he was looking out the window over the car park, watching the student body be dropped off by their parents and then lug their belongings of to their various dorm rooms.

"I am guessing that you know why you are here. And I want to cut this conversation right to the end, past all the bickering we usually encounter in this tete-a-tete." he said, starting to turn around.

"You can show a new student around and show them - get out of my chair Edward," I did so, but then sat on his desk. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat, I cracked a smile and he went on.

"As I was saying, you can show her around, get her settled in and be nice to her."

By this point, I thought he was an idiot. "But sir, I don't want to." No, I wasn't above whining.

"No buts, Cullen. Do you think I enjoy people coming to me and telling me that a red headed boy is swimming naked in the pool, drunk?" He seemed to pop a blood vessel, "Well do you?"

"First of all, it's called skinny dipping and secondly, I would have thought that you would want to show off one of the best assets to this school. And finally, I don't have red hair, it's not brown either, it's bronze. Ok? You would so make a horrid art teacher, by the way!" _Boy, he can go red_, I thought. Finally his colour turned back to its usual shade of mid-fifties pinkish red. He took a deep breath and said, "Go outside, there is meant to be a Miss Swan in the waiting room. She is a new student and you will show her around. You will not complain because this is not up for discussion. Is that understood?"

"But sir," I tried once more, I didn't associate myself with new people. "Surely you could get a girl to do this."

"No Cullen, she is in dorm room 204. And for your outbreak, three weeks detention. GO." I gave him a rigid straight back pose, raised my hand too my brow and gave a mock salute.

As I walked from the room, Mr. Wilson came out behind me and asked the tall grunting man to follow him in, but he introduced me to the girl I hadn't paid much attention to before leaving. She was pretty. Thick brown hair, white porcelain skin and the most intriguing brown eyes I had ever seen. She also looked utterly bored, pulling a headphone out of her ear, trying to making a faint effort at being polite. Mr. Wilson then introduced us.

"Edward Cullen, this is Isabella Swan. The new student you will be showing around." He put emphasis on the 'will'.

"Bella, I prefer Bella." She said as she flicked her hair from her face.

Bella looked amazing now that she had moved the hair from her face, she had odd sized lips, but that made her all the more appealing. I could hear the faint sounds of her music; 'I'm Not Okay' by My Chemical Romance. The girl had good taste.

"So, like can we get this show on the road, or not." I said. I was totally pissed about this crap arrangement, and I was letting it show.

"Yes Cullen, take Isabella to her dorm, room 404. I take it you know where it is." He spoke in a patronising tone.

"What the hell do you think Sir?" His eye near popped out of its socket, I smiled.

"Mr. Swan, I assure you that this is not the behaviour that is encouraged at this school."

With a look of distain, I took two of Bella's bags, ignoring her protests; I had other things to do, or more importantly, other people to do. I walked towards the dorm blocks, pointing out various things on the way that would make this... situation easier.

We came to the girls boarding hall, Constance Hall. We went through the entry way and walked to the elevator with the stairs next to them. I studiously avoided the elevator and walked up the first flight; I looked down and saw her confused expression, of course, why would any sane person use the stairs. "Are you coming? Or are you planning on sleeping on the benches?" I gestures awkwardly with my elbow to the hard wooded benches that lined the room. Needless to say she followed.

We had made it to the third floor and she decided that I was worthy of her acknowledgement.

"How many people to a dorm?" I stopped and turned to face her.

"One per room if you're a senior or a captain of some sort. Two to a room if you're just a regular student. Sorry."

"Sweet." she replied with lack of enthusiasm. I continued walking up the stairs. I walked along one, two, three doors, finally reaching the fourth door I stopped.

"Can you knock? Hands are full." I said.

"Sure." She gave a faint smile.

Alice opened the door on the first knock and hugged poor Bella, then looked at me.

'Why are you here, you're not moving in are you. Eww gross, we haven't shared a room since, like, forever.' She shivered, am I really that bad? No, the girl across who was giving my flirtatious looks confirmed that. I painstakingly drew my attention away from her chest and looked to my sister.

"Alice, this is Bella. Bella, this is Alice. Bella, I feel bad for you, you have to share a room with this over-excited, shopping obsessed, pixie like sister of mine. Alice don't... scare the poor girl off." Was all I said.

"It's not an obsession, it's a dedication." She chanted, maybe one day she would believe it too.

"Whatever you say, sis. Where am I putting her stuff?"

"In the other room, duh, loser." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the dorm.

I saw Jasper, Alice long time boyfriend sitting on the couch, looking longingly at Alice, he probably wished she would lavish her attention on him instead of Bella.

"Yo Bru, how was the holidays, though I should know, you spent most of it at my house. Ogling my sister."

"It's lovely to see you to Eddie." His eyes never left Alice.

What I would kill to have what they have. I shook my head; I didn't want to tie myself down with only one chick. Where's the fun in just that? Where indeed, I asked myself. I put Bella's stuff in the empty room and walked out again to the main room. Jasper had now moved over to Alice and an uncomfortable looking Bella. Alice's arms where still around Bella. Suffocating her. She looked like she wanted to run and hid in her new room. It was then Jasper introduced himself.

"Hey there, I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend. And for all other purposes, a shopping bag carrier. Also, if you want, I can try to peel her of you if you want?"

"Hi. I'm Bella; I would shake your hand. But my body is being is being abused." She smiled. Her smile was pretty; it made her whole face light up. Wait, what is this, am I turning sappy?

"Umm, some help would be appreciated. Now!" Bella said. Jasper started to pull Alice off Bella, and was failing miserably. He gave up and began to ask the question that would seal his fate.

'Alice, do you want to go - I can't believe I'm going to say this, - but Alice, do you want to go sh - sh - shopping?' Brave man. Alice immediately removed her arms from Bella, grabbed Jasper's arm and her Gucci bag in one movement and said to Bella, "We will have to get together later and get to know one another, since we will be roomies and all. I'll see you at dinner. I'll get Mexican on my way back, ok?'

"Umm, yeah that sounds great." And with that Alice pulled the tortured looking Jasper from the room and closed the door in on fluid motion.

_Ohh, do you know whatcha got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you._

_I'm here for you entertainment._

I looked down at the caller ID on my phone; it was my brother, Emmett.

"_You get you white skinny ass to practice now. Coach is having a shit fit anyway 'cause you got detention - though he should be use to it by now. But anyway, Rosie and I are going to the movies tonight, so I can't be held back 'cause you're late. You know she will castrate me if I'm late, and I don't know what she'll do to you."_

"Yeah dude, I'm coming now. Tell Coach to get his balls on the field and I'll be there in a minute. That sounded really bad didn't it?'

"_Yeah dude, it did. I'll see you soon."_

"Yep."

I looked at Bella.

"Sorry, I gotta go now. Soccer practice."

"I can't believe you have that song as your ring tone."

I gave her a hard look, "I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality to appreciate the music of Adam Lambert."

"So you're gay then?"

I nearly choked. Me, gay. "No, Hun. I'm not."

"Well, bye. Thanks for taking my bags and showing me around... and stuff." I smiled; she was quite the odd girl.

"S'all good. Any time you need me to carry your bags just call."

"Is that a really bad pick up line?"

"Only if you want it to be."

As I was leaving, I said, "Umm, this is an odd favour to ask, but, if the top-dog would happen to ask you if I was being responsible in taking you around the sites of this fine educational facility, I'd really appreciate a good word. I can't get kicked of the team." I smiled my most charming smile.

'Yeah, sure. Bye.'

'Bye-bye Bella.' With that I closed the door behind my exit from her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

I was late to soccer practice and Coach made me run ten laps around the oval. Of course this was no problem for me, but I couldn't get 'her; out of my head. I kept remembering her silky brown hair, now I think of it; it had a reddish tint to it with the sun shining through her long lose curls. Her brown eyes full of deep secrets, her slight frame, how it was crushed into Alice's own small body. I was obsessing. I had only known the girl for a matter of a few hours. I needed a distraction. And I just passed two.

I turned back to talk to Satan's spawn, Lauren and Jessica.

"Hello ladies," I smiled my most inviting smile, I knew they would come anyway. Rain or shine.

"How are you this fine day?" They both smiled coyly, it was fake. But hey.

"Edward." Lauren screeched and kissed my cheek, or more correctly, slobbered on my cheek. "I didn't see you over the holidays, I missed you." I all most chocked and ran away, but the distraction was important, I needed to stop thinking of Bella Swan.

"I was spending time with my father's friends in Alaska. I am sorry to disappoint you, you're very important to me."

"That's Okay Eddie," I smiled grimly at the nick-name she used. "I'll forgive you, if you make it up too me." She battered her eyelashes in a most unflattering way. I almost gagged.

"Umm, perhaps another time." I replied at a great length. "But I'll see you later." I ran.

Back at my dorm, being the Soccer Captain had its perks, I had my own room, free of all geeks, goths and well, people. I took a shower and scrubbed my face clean of the Lauren germs. I felt a hell of a lot better after my shower. I walked out to find my brother and his girlfriend in my dorm, looking through my mini-fridge and Rosalie sitting on my lounge watching my TV.

"Go away, what does it take to have a whole day to myself, away from annoying siblings and there other-half's?" Emmett took out a container of uneaten food. "EMMETT, get the hell out of my fridge!"

"No, I'm hungry." He replied simply. I turned my attention to the blonde monster.

"Get him out of my fridge" she had stopped the channel on 'America's Next Top Model', "And turn that crap off my TV."

"No honey don't wear that, it looks horrid with you complexion." she had an annoying habit of talking to the TV. "Ooh let him," she said turning her attention to me.

"And where is my brother?" Rosalie and Jasper where twins.

"He's with Alice."

"OK, well if you see him, tell him to come find me."

"No, you don't understand, he is with Alice... at the mall... you won't see him again until after closing time." I checked my watch. "That is another two hours away." Rosalie just laughed.

"Poor bugger, come on Em, you've had enough food, let's go have dinner and see the movie that was promised." They left, but not until after Emmett had grabbed the mayo bottle and a banana.

"Finally peace". I said to the empty room. But that wasn't good, I started to obsess again. I remember when she licked her lips when I showed her the big random statue of the old dude who founded the school in whenever. I remembered the way she flicked her hair out of her sight when I gave a tour of the dispensary, she joked that she would be spending quite a lot of time in there, and they might as well just assign her a permanent bed. I remembered the way the sun cast a red tint through her hair, and the way it was darker in the shade, there was a blue shin to it then.

This was not healthy. But I needed to see her. I knew she would be alone; Alice wouldn't come back for another hour and a half. I made a decision. I had to get her out of my head, and in my sight. I ran to the door and put my shoes on, while making an order for Italian take away. This school was kinda awesome when you think about it, no boarding staff, no set dinner time, they just gave you a card and you gave it to the food person and they swiped it, a lot like a credit card. But it also came in handy for buying books and other school stuff.

I got the take away and went to Constance, named after the founder's wife. Oh joy to them. I went up one, two, tree and the final flight of stairs. How I hated elevators. They scared me. I knocked on the door and smiled. No one came, I knocked again. Still no one, and then I heard the song playing, well blasting; I thought it had come from the next dorm over, but whatever. I knocked again.

"BELLA." The music was turned down. Result.

"Bella, please open the door. I have food." The door was opened a crack.

"I thought you had things to do?"

"It's all part of the service, besides, practice is over, and I wouldn't want the 'The Man' to think I was not rising to the job I was given."

"So you're not here of your own free will, I'm a job and you want nothing to do with me. I'm no idiot, I could hear you yelling with 'The Man' as you put it, over my music in the waiting room." Oh snap, she was good.

"That's not what I meant, I find you very interesting and well, not fake."  
She started to close the door, while saying, "I won't sleep with you."

"Did I ask you to?"

"No. But you will."

"No I won't. I am a gentleman."

"Fine. Whatever. You said something about food?"

'Will you let me in?' she nodded.

"Well, yes, I came with food. Aren't I nice? She just glared at me.

I walked in the door, she closed it behind me. I sat the food down on a bench and got two plates. She went and turned off her music. 'Helena', by My Chemical Romance. She came back out and I rattled off the menu.

"Fresh pasta with roasted tomato sauce and tiramisu to finish off with." she laughed at my cheesy Italian accent. To add flair, I kissed my fingers and said, "Mangez avant que les aliments deviennent froids."***

"That's French." She said, but then she dug in and was still half laughing from my bad French.

"So, Bella." I looked into her beautiful eyes, "Tell me about yourself."

*****'Eat before the food gets cold. **


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want to know?" Bella said taking a sip form the coke I had brought along with me.

"Oh, you know. The usual, brothers or sisters, where you're from, favourite things?"

"Well I have no siblings."

"What a life you live, I have a twin sister, Alice. And my older brother needs to learn what the concept of 'Personal Space Bubble' means." She looked so pretty in the mellow light, it casted a light shadow on her clear, white skin.

"I would have loved to have had a brother. My dad's a hotel developer. Like, the luxury, million dollar ones. So he travels all over the world, with mum at his side. It can get lonely."

"I'm sorry. Dads a doctor, and mum does the whole charity thing, there is always people at my house. No peace."

"That's fine, not everyone can live the charmed life. So, where is this home of 'No Peace'?"

"A small town in Washington, called Forks." She laughed.

"So, it's sister town is called Spoons or Knifes?" I kept a smooth face.

"Yep." I replied. She stopped making bells with her voice.

"You aren't... serious... are you?"

"No, silly Bella." I started to laugh, to cover my nervousness. I loved the way her name sounded on my lips. Her name just rolled of my tongue with ease.

She focused back on her meal; she ate with small delicate bites. I could see the food go down her throat, as her oesophaguscontracted and retracted with each mouthful. I speared a piece of pasta with my fork and shoved in my mouth. I wondered if she saw me stare at her. I wondered if it bothered her, that I observed her profile with such intensity. She put down her fork; she was finished, and I was not half done. Damn, less watching, more gulping. She watched me finish quickly with a small coy smile on her face. God she was a looker.

"Finished?" she asked. Her perfect brows raised in question.

"Yeah, let me get it." I said as she made for my plate, "We still have dessert left."

"I love tiramisu." I quickly served some up, I was just handed another opportunity to learn something about her, and I never leave a opportunity on the ground. Once you pass it, it might never come back around.

"What is another favourite food."

"It's nothing fancy." I looked into her eyes questioningly.

"Promise you won't laugh?" She asked, I nodded.

"Spaghetti from the can. It reminds me of when life was simple and dad wasn't away for ten months of the year." I felt bad for her. She had no one, a dad that was away most of the time, and a mother who thought it better to support the father instead of raising their beautiful daughter.

I must have been quiet for some time, she spoke up.

"So why are you at this school?"

"Why would there be a reason?" I asked

"I talked to some of girls here, they are all here for something or another; sport, academia, music, drama. I'm just here because of the boarding and I'm kinda smart. So, spill."

"I'm here for sport, but mostly for academia and music. I want to be a doctor. You know fulfilling the old 'Father like Son' thing."

"A triple threat."

"Just don't ask me to dance."

"So you're good at the sciences and maths and such?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do with your life?" She thought for a minute.

"Live it to the fullest, and if that doesn't work, I could become a professional My Chemical Romance fan girl." I chuckled.

"Yes. I've noticed that you're a bit of a fan. Do you like any other music?"

"Yes I do, but my musically challenged heart will always belong to MCR."

"What other music do you like?"

'Lots, I mean, I don't just listen to alternative rock, hardcore metal, punk. Whatever you want to call it, I also like Lady GaGa, The Script, All American Rejects, The Beatles and many more. I also love the classic's too. Beethoven, Debussy. What about you?" We had more in common than I had originally thought.

"Well, I am a fan of My Chem. But I also like the classics as well, Clair de Lune is one of my fav's. But I'm not really a fan of chick music, the beat and rhythm yes, the words... not so much."

"Yes, I imagine that hearing about a guy's ejaculation problems would be a bit off putting." She was referring to Lily Allen.

She was smiling, and the view was mighty fine from where I was sitting.

The obsessing monster inside of me was not yet satisfied.

"Let's play 20 Questions. I'll ask, and you answer." It was the only way to get the answers I craved.

"Okay."

"Question one, favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"Favourite number's?"

"13, 9, 4 and 7"

"Isn't 13 an unlucky number?"

"Well, yes. But 13 is the date of my birthday, and it's in September, thus the number 9. The other numbers are just fun to write."

"Umm, yeah. That's not weird at all. Okay, next question. Favourite flower?"

"Rose."

"Song?"

"I'm Not Okay."

"Do I even have to ask what band?"

"No. Probably not."

"Books, unless you don't really read much."

"No, I do. I love to read. But I love so many books; Jane Austen's books are some of my fav's, but I adore the Mortal Instruments series. Magnus is a babe." I heard a key in the door. Bella looked up to see who it was.

Alice and an exhausted looking Jasper came in. Alice had a carrier bag. I could smell the rich Mexican aromas coming off the food.

"I said I would bring sustenance, and I delivered. Oh, Edward, your here."

"Is that bad?"

"No, But I ran into Lauren on my way up . . ." She led of suggestfully and then gave a meaningful glare at Bella who was helping Jasper untangle himself from two dozen plastic bags. I looked at the back of Bella's blue shirt; the colour suited her skin well. In fact, she looked hot. I looked back at Alice and mouthed "Lauren.' and shock my head violently.

"Well, we are a bit late. Alice wouldn't leave the store; they got security to escort her out." Jasper said at length, I just laughed. What was new?"

"What, I saw a nice handbag." Alice replied as if it was nothing, it was. But the shock was all over Bella's face.

"Alice, Dad won't be happy with the bill."

"I know, but I am under my budget. Oh well, more shopping tomorrow. Oh damn. Classes start. Well at least we get to eat well." That's when she noticed the empty containers.

"Or Jasper and I get to eat well."

"Bella, do you want to go for a walk, they can eat and get their rocks off. The school is pretty awesome at this time. No one is around. And I can show you where all your classes are?"

"Umm, yeah. That would be good." She replied. She looked at the overflowing bags and was bitting her lip. I must know why she had this habit. She grabbed her coat and we left.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked slowly down the hall; I could hear girls giggling behind each door. We came up to the elevator. A girl called Angela Weber came out and Bella ran to catch the lift.

"Coming, other people need to use the lift too. Don't just stand there". I realised I had stopped and started to sweat. Elevator, no bloody way.

"Ahh . . . could we use the . . . ahh stairs?" I didn't wait for the answer; I started to walk down the stairs. I heard her start to come down the stairs, and a hard jerk one my jacket made me stop.

"Do you have something against elevators?"

"Yes." I didn't care to explain. As soon as my odd behaviour had passed, I wouldn't probably talk to her again. Plus I didn't want my fear of elevators all over the school. That would start the jokes, then I would get pissed and throw a punch or two, maybe more. Then I would probably get expelled. And despite most people's opinions, I actually liked this school, just not it's rules.

"Are you scared?"

"Maybe this walk wasn't a good idea."

"You spent, like, two hours getting to know me, but I don't know anything about you, well I do, just nothing meaningful." Her voice was suddenly low and intense, her bottom lip was caught between her perfect white teeth. It was so cute.

I put hand on her cheek, this was the first time I had touched her, and I would always remember it, I could feel the intense electric shock that made its presence known through the skin-on-skin contact. I brushed my thumb pad over her bottom lip and her lip was released from its teeth prison. I could see the blood run back into her lip, her pale pink lip skin went from white to deep red, her complexion was more than slightly coloured from the moment we shared. She pulled away, her eyes cast down on the rose-wood floor.

"You promised to show me where my classes are." Did this heartfelt moment mean nothing?

"Umm yeah sure. What have you got first?"

"English, with Mr. Ganning. In room 4."

"So Advanced English.' I was impressed, only a handful of people made it into Ganning's class. I lead my way though the school to Room 4. We didn't speak of what happened on the stairs.

"Do you want me to escort you to class in the morning? We share a good intellect for English." She looked up to me, her eyes clouded in confusion.

"I'm in your class." Comprehension flared in her eyes, I nodded.

"So that's a yes to me carrying your books."

"If you want to, I won't force myself on you." I smiled. Than that smile faded as I saw the worst person in history walk around the corner.

"Hey Woodie, introduce me to the beautiful woman." I almost throw up. I hated him with a passion.

"Bella, this is Mike Newton. And it's not worth your time." I kept a tight smile as he casually talked to her, and all I wanted to yell at him was go away, and at her I wanted to say _"Run Bella, he is a bastard and only wants to have sex with you. He is the most stupidest, immature roach I have ever had the misfortune to meet" _Too bad. That would make it look like I cared about Bella more than a friend. I knew the perfect thing to make him disappear, a part from calling a hit man.

"Mike, Jessica was looking for you today. She wanted me to tell you to go see her, since you two go out and all. She said that she hasn't seen you at all since she got back. You had better go and make things right with the ball and chain." I stressed the 'Ball and chain' thing. Mike made his excuses and left. But not before promising to see Bella tomorrow, and getting her number. Not to mention before me.

"Bye, Mike, good to meet you." Bella looked up to me. Her eyes alight with humour. When poor Mike was out of ear shot, she said; "He was really eww." I couldn't help myself, I laughed... so loud I sounded like a elephant giving birth. This made her laugh.

"What is your next class?"

"Umm... Biology with Mr. Banner, and then Maths with Mr. James."

"Can I see your time table please?"

"Why?"

"Because, I have those same classes as you, English, Bio and Maths. So I figure, I can just walk you to those classes, and I can just show you where your classes without me are." She nodded, and handed me the piece of paper that was clutched in her hand. She had basically the same classes as me.Those and then she had three lessons of elective classes.

"Well, it looks like you are stuck with me."

"We have every class together?"

"Not every. Is that bad?"

"No, just . . . no, it's not bad. What classes don't I have with you?"

"Well the normal classes we have together, but I take elective music, and elective Chemistry, than I practice with the team."

"So, do you know anyone who takes elective English, Photography and who does the school magazine?"

"Yeah, umm Alice does the magazine thing, but no one I know does extra English. I mean, Alice only does mag for learning what they do, also it's a bludge."

"Huh. Well its late, I had better be getting back, also I need to find my uniform." She started to walk off, and in the wrong direction.

"Wait!" I called out, she turned around.

"You're going in the wrong direction. Let me take you back."

We walked off to Constance Hall in a comfortable silence. I thought of everything I had learnt about her, she was amazing. I thought of all I had shared, not much, but still more than my friends knew. I found it easy to talk to her. _I think I like her._

The though hit me like a ton of bricks. I can't like her. I started to think of my earlier thoughts on relationships. They where messy and they changed a man. People were hurt and people turned to love blobs. The happiness sometimes sickened me. I had watched my brother and his charming witch 'snuggle' in front of me too often. But I liked Bella. I didn't want to hurt her. I truly hated when I gave a damn, it turned me into a human, and honestly, I liked being on top of the food chain. Girlfriend equaled attachments.

And I didn't do attachments. One night stand was more my style.

I dropped her off in front of Constance. Said goodnight, and ran to my dorm. I liked Bella Swan, and I had to do something about it.


End file.
